CHALLENGE
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Challenge! Short on ideas? Just need a little spark to get your imagination flowing? Just need a challenge? Then you come to the right place! When ever I get a plot bunny and I know I'll never write it, I'll post it here for the taking! Just leave the name of your story in the review so I can view it.
1. Chapter 1

Short on ideas? Just need a little spark to get your imagination flowing? Just need a challenge? Then you come to the right place! When ever I get a plot bunny and I know I'll never write it, I'll post it here for the taking! Just leave the name of your story in the review so I can view it.

If you want a specific pairing, tell me in a review and I'll come up for a story for you to do! Just leave the name of your story in the review so I can view it.

It will range from a summery to the first chapter of the story and it'll also have requirements, but if it didn't, it wouldn't be much of a challenge, will it?

Have fun writing!

~Dixie C. Jones


	2. Chapter 2

"Dudes! We're gonna go back in time tonight!"

England scowled. "It's going to not gonna, you bloody grit! And we are not going back in time! We're just going over the International Dateline!"

America pouted. "Why must you always ruin my fun? And just because I speak English different then you doesn't mean it's wrong!"

"Whats the International Dateline again?" Sealand interrupted, out of curiosity and the want to stop another argument.

"Sealand! What are you doing here?! You're not a nation!" Sealand sighed. England was losing it. He couldn't even remember why they were here. Or maybe it was because he didn't like having to bring him along.

"You brought me along, remember? I AM your little brother so I got to come along."

England blinked and Sealand sighed again. They're going to argue again and he was going to huff off angrily to his room. Luckily America then stopped an argument between them.

"Ha! You don't even remember that you brought him here! Your such an old man!" He kept poking England in the cheek. You could almost see the angry aura around the Brit.

"Bugger off, Bloody Wanker! I am not an old man!"

Sealand rolled his eyes. Who thought that this was a good idea? Oh, yeah. The bosses.

The G8 bosses had decided that the nations needed a break. So they sent them and their families/close friends off to a cruise from America to India. So now, England, him, America, Canada, France, Germany, Prussia, the Italies, Japan, China, Taiwan, Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, The Baltics and Poland(Don't ask how he was able to come because no one could tell you.), and Spain. Tonight, they were going past the International Dateline.

They may be on a cruise but they still had work, though. Much to America and Spain's displeasure.

"Well, I'm glad that we're going tonight!" Spain spoke up. America and England looked at him. "Ifs tomorrow's today then today is yesterday. And if yesterday's today that means yesterday's work is not due today, it's due tomorrow!" Spain smiled his air head smile. America smiled with him and fist pumped the air.

"Yes!"

"...Does that bloody mean that you didn't do your work that I gave you a week ago?"

Both nations nodded.

England hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Hey, Peter!"

Sealand looked up as his human name was called. Latvia and Estonia for some odd reason were walking towards him. He raised an eyebrow. "Ya, Raivis? ...um..." He didn't know Estonia's human name.

"Eduard." Estonia filled in for him.

"Ok.-" He was about to say something else when Russia scared a waiter and the waiter tripped and food splattered all over France, who looked like he was about to ask England something. It also got Prussia, America, and Spain's attention, and they started laughing. This cause disappointed looks to appear in Canada and Romano's faces. Belarus, who had been looking for Russia had found him thanks to the incident and started to chase him, much to China's dismay. Ukraine started to cry and tried to stop her sister which made Estonia's face fall. Russia then hide behind Lithuania, which cause the brunette to go all lovey-dovey to Belarus and Poland to get really mad. Italy, being scared by all the mess, grabbed his white flag and hid behind the closest person. And that, to Germany and Taiwan's dismay, was Japan.

Sealand sweat dropped. In about five minutes, the entire room turned to chaos. Latvia had been drugged off in the mess and Estonia had gone to comfort Ukraine. So now he was alone.

"VILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP?! VE ARE HERE TO RELAX UND ARGUING ISN'T GOING TO GET US ANYVHERE!" Germany yelled, banging his hands in the table. Everyone quieted down and looked at Germany. The blonde spoke again, in an indoor voice. "Now, remember that tonight is the dance held in the ballroom. Dress nicely and behave there! I will see you then. Dismissed." He grabbed his thing and walked out, for once not followed by Italy, who was being held back by his brother.

"Hey Estonia." Latvia said, looking up from the card game he and Sealand were playing on the bed as Estonia entered their room. Estonia nodded in greeted.

"I'm gonna be DJing tonight." Sealand piped up, obviously proud of this fact.

"Hey, if youre going to be DJing, then can you put on a slow dance for me and Kat?" The older blond asked.

"I didn't know there was a You and Kat." Latvia said.

"Not yet. But I plan to woo her tonight!" Estonia looked determined.

"Well, I want to get all of the couples together. With all that chaos earlier, I don't think that anyone got a date." Sealand said, thinking back to the chaos.

Estonia nodded. "I know what you mean. But who wants who?"

"Well you want Kat and Poland wants Lithuania. I think Mr. Russia wants China and Italy obviously wants Germany." Latvia supplied.

"France wants Jerk England, that's for sure. And I think America has a crush on Belarus..." Sealand continued.

"...How could anyone have a crush on that Psycho?" Latvia asked in confusion.

"Toris did, remember?"

"Oh ya..." Latvia laughed nervously.

"Anywho... Prussia is dating Canada, so that ones easy... And Taiwan looked awfully sad when she couldn't talk to Japan. And they blush around each other alot!" Sealand finished loudly. The three blonds looked at each other then shook hands.

"Tonight, we're going to get everybody together!" They said in unison.

It was a pact.

"Well, that plan was a flop." Sealand said as he came back into their bedroom. Latvia nodded, touching his bruise he got earlier. "No one had any fun and no one got together!"

Latvia sighed. "I'm tired. Hey," He said suddenly. "What was that stone England gave you?"

Sealand blinked then pulled out the purple stone from his pocket. England got drunk and gave it to him, slurring something about how it will help you complete a pact or something. Sealand didn't know wheather or not to believe him. Unlike the other nations, Sealand believed England about magic and could see Flying Mint Bunny too, but England could've just been so drunk, he was sprouting off nonsense.

The stone was dark purple and smooth, with a golden 4 on top. Sealand moved it over in his hands for a moment, before shrugging at Latvia. "I'm not really sure. Let's just go to bed."

And so they did, leaving the stone to sit innocencly on the bedside table.

"Sealand..."

"Hmmmm..." Sealand said, tiredly. Who was waking him up? Just let him sleep!

"Sealand." The voice was sharper this time.

"G'way..." Sealand said into his pillow.

"SEALAND!" The voice yelled, causing Sealand to fall out of bed. Now he was awake and could see who it was.

"Jerk England!" He shouted, standing up. "Why did you do that for?!"

"You're DJing tonight, remember?" The Briton said. "You need to help get everything ready."

"The dance was last night!"

"Stop dreaming." England said. "It's tonight. Now get dressed. You need to come to the ballroom in an hour, you hear me?" And with that, England left.

Sealand looked at the door England just left through in confusion. What was wrong with England...? It was then he realized he was in his blue pjs. "Wha-? I fell asleep in my regular outfit last night... And I spilt milk all the way down the front yesterday!"

"Sealand!" Latvia called. Sealand looked over to see Latvia was pointing at the calendar. Instead of the usual X, yesterday's date was clear. At the same time, Sealand noticed the stone now said 3.

"Finish a pact..." Sealabd mumbled. Latvia looked confused.

"What?"

"The pact we made with Estonia..." His voice slowly getting louder. "We-we're in the past..."

"WHAT?!"

Sealand looked at Latvia, wideeyed. "The stone! The stone must be magic! England did give it to me! It's supposed to help us finish a pact! We need to find Estonia!"

_**xXx**_

_**Rules:**_

You must use the pairing stated in this chapter, if you didn't get all of them, just ask.

The rock's number means how many times you can go back in time. Just remember that Sealand and Latvia need to get everybody together by the last time warp.

Estonia will play a part in this. Whether he time warps too or they have to convince him every time is up to you.

Have fun!


	3. Chapter 3

America watched her. She was beautiful. Long platinum hair with that dark bow and a matching old fashion dress. Even the knifes she always carries makes her cuter in his eyes. But she would never like him. She was too focused on her brother and believe anything he said about him. There was noway to get anywhere close to her without getting stabbed. Even if he could, Russia would probably hit him with that pipe of his.

But, America resolved, today was the day he was going to talk to her, to get her attention, and to get everyone to stop thinking that he was dating his brother, England. Seriously, that was just _weird_. But as he started walking toward her, a voice caught his attention.

"Do you like her, Mr. America?" It was Lithuania. He looked really serious, for some reason. America nodded.

"Ya...and what have I told you about calling me mister?"

Lithuania smiled. "Sorry, habit. But if you want Belarus, you have to fight me for her."

America blinked. "What? Fight? Here?"

"No, not that kind of fight." Lithuania shook his head. "I mean we must compete for her affections!"

America blinked and blinked again before the words his friend was saying finally settled in. He slowly nodded, seeing the logic in that. They both like Belarus and only one can have her. This was the easiest way and as long as Belarus never learned of this, it would be fine. "Ya...ok. Whats the deadline?"

"A kiss. We have to get a willing kiss from her." Lithuania started to walk away in the middle of his sentence. As America watched his friend disappear, Poland came up.

"I'll, like, help you gain that witch's attention." Poland said, loudly but loud enough to draw attention to themselves in the noisy meeting room. "She has been, like, in the way of me and Liet's relationship for years."

America smiled. He had already gotten an ally. The race for Belarus's affections was on!

**xXx**

_**Rules:**_

Must be AmerBel and PolLiet

England is America's brother here, not in anyway a love interest. Same goes for Canada, but if you want a third party trying for America's affection, go ahead.

Everything else is up to you! Make sure to leave the name in a review if you choose to write it!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are they here yet? Are they here yet? Are they here y-" Italy got cut off by his brother putting a rolled up sock in his mouth.

"No, they are not here yet." Romano scowled. "Now stop asking."

Just then they heard the doorbell ring and Italy spit out the sock. He smiled.

"The _bellas_ are here! _Bella bella~ ciao ciao~_"

xXx

_Rules:_

Romano x Taiwan and Italy x Seychelles.  
The Italian brothers go on a double date with girlfriend

Sorry... all I got for this one...

Keep suggesting!


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeta has a mission. She, by the end of the school year, is going to bring all true loves together. Everyone she think'll make a good couple. And with the help of her yaoi-partners-in-crime, Kiku and Felix, the school better watch out! It's time for some love!

xXx

_**No rules. you can have whatever pairings you want. Just no incest. Even if their not related in your story, if they are related in canon, i rather you not have it in there.**_


	6. Chapter 6

He's not sure how he got to this point.

He was staring at two young boys- twins, both 10, both with dirty blond hair, both had blue eyes. They're identical but you can see the differences. One had his hair longer and a curl replaced the cowlick that his brother had. The other had lighter blue eyes then the almost-indigo his brother had.

And let's not forget Alfred was glaring at him, shielding Matthew, who was staring at the ground, looking broken. Almost as if they were expecting to be hurt by him, and, with a jolt, he realized they probably were. Inside (certainly not on the outside. No need to scare the boys even more), he vowed to kill the monsters that dare to call themselves parents that hurt these boys if he ever meet them.

The boys, Alfred and Matthew Williams-Jones, were abused by their parents from the time they were four to the time they were ten when their neighbor finally chalked up the courage to call them in. The abuse left different marks on the boys. Matthew always looked at the ground, broken. He had given up and learned to just let if happen and now he never offers any resistance. Alfred, on the other hand, had made it his mission to protect his brother from any and all threats. He glares, he snarks, he doesn't give in to anything until he made to. It always made the hitting worse but he didn't care. It kept them away from his brother.

Arthur sighed. He had adopted them, just hours ago. They were going to get separated and Arthur didn't think their minds would survive without the other at this point. So he made a split second decision and adopted them. Now he was on a mission to repair them. Help them to love and trust people other then each other.

Easier said then done though.

xXx

"So, ah-" Arthur coughed nervously, looking anywhere then the two boys beside him as he opened the door to his house. "Here is your new house I guess..."

Matthew didn't say anything, not that Arthur expected him to. His bangs cast a shadow over his eyes and he just followed where Alfred, who was holding his hand, led him. Alfred just looked around and sneered in Arthur's direction.

"You never wanted to adopt us, did you?"

Arthur winced at the question and looked away. Why, WHY, did he have to ask that question so soon? Then again, it was probably obvious that he wasn't prepared in the slightest. "I never planed on it, no, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you. I'm your... Older brother now, I guess. I want to make this work, so don't be difficult." Arthur frowned at his words. That wouldn't do! But before he could say anything else, Alfred interrupted.

"So where's our room? And, yes, we're sharing a room."

Arthur sighed. "Ya, I figured that. I have a guest bedroom that you two can have. I have a little cousin that stays here sometimes and you can borrow a pair of his clothes when we go shopping." As he was talking, he was leading them upstairs. "Tomorrow, we'll go to town and get you two some clothes, some toys, and three treats."

"Toys?" Arthur winced(again) at the surprised tone in Alfred's voice. "Treats? Really?"

"Yes, of course." Arthur answered, trying to open the door the guest bedroom. After a moment, he realized it was locked. He rarely had company, after all. Either way, he needed to find the key. He sighed and searched the draw of the table beside the door. Not there... Didn't he keep most keys in the kitchen? He turned to the boys again. "Are you hungry? I need to go find the key anyway and I might as well cook dinner."

Alfred glared and started to shake his head no, when his and Matthew's stomachs growled. He blushed and Arthur could have sworn that he saw Matthew look up at him for a split second before looking back at the ground. Arthur smiled.

"I think your stomach says yes. Come on." He began leading them back down stairs, the few things they had left by the bedroom door. "I'll make something."

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen but then Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, stopping Alfred and Matthew dead in their tracks too. Arthur's eyebrow knitted together in confusion and Alfred looked at him in confusion.

"Something the matter?"

"Smell that?" Arthur said lowly. "Something's cooking and nobody is supposed to be in my house."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred stiffen and move in front of his brother just a little bit more. As for Matthew, Arthur had to do a double take as he could actually see the blond boy's dark blue eyes. Arthur walked forward, making sure the boys were thoroughly behind him, and opened the kitchen door.

He didn't want to deal with an attacker on their first day and that had never crossed his mind. He was a good 30 miles out of town and the closest house was his annoying neighbor Francis at the edge of town. The thought that the person in his kitchen was Francis crossed his mind but it quickly left. Francis was in France for the next two weeks. There was no way it could be-

It was Francis. He face palmed. Of course it was.

xXx

_**Rules:**_

**_Matthew isn't completely broken. He just doesn't trust anyone but his brother and won't show himself to anyone but Alfred until the gain his trust._**

**_Alfred is just as broken as Matthew but he hides it behind an attitude._**

**_Doesn't have to be FrUk but Francis should still be a big part of the twins lives._**


End file.
